


旅者的驻足

by Elecesis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空乌托邦，旅店老板团x旅行者利，看似小清新实则OOC狗血R18请注意背后！（主动的利利你怕了吗！【泥奏凯）</p>
            </blockquote>





	旅者的驻足

（原作《进击的巨人》）

 

1.

正值金秋，他在太阳即将下山的时候来到了这个坐落于北方的海滨小镇。  
海浪起伏的声音连绵不绝地充斥着这个小镇，空气中洋溢着一股湿润的盐水味，海鸟在上空徘徊着，发出悦耳而悠长的叫声。  
这个小镇的旅游旺季还没到，街上早早便人影空空。街道的石板路上残留着一些水光，已经打烊的店铺的屋檐上不时有水珠落下，也许是前不久刚下了雨。他往上颠了颠背上的军用背包，小跑两步赶上了上山的末班车。  
车上的乘客都在这一站下了车，于是车厢内只剩下了他跟司机。他随便挑了个位子坐下来，上山的道路蜿蜒而上，气温又下降了一些，湿冷的空气让他稍微裹紧了自己的大衣。  
“住宿只有一家，在小镇里唯一一座山的山顶，上山的车一天只有三趟。老板是一个金发的中年男人，名叫艾尔文·史密斯。”这是他在街道上为数不多的行人口中问到的。他吸了口气，透过车窗远远便隔着雾气看见了旅馆的招牌。  
这座山并不高，站在山顶还能隐约听到海浪拍打沙滩的声音。车子在旅馆的庭院前面停稳，他走下车，抬头。  
「Eruri」。不错的名字，他暗忖着。  
走进庭院的大门，他这才发现所谓的旅馆，也不过是一幢低矮的木屋，大约三到四层，坐落在这个庭院的中央，被成片的绿地包围着。  
冷风中渗透着淡淡的青草和泥土的味道，他走近那幢木屋，一张摇椅横在了门口，一个金发的男子躺在上面。他的身上盖着一张毛毯，膝盖上放着一本书，书页在风中不停翻动，而那人闭着眼，似乎是睡着了，夕阳的残光落在他的身上，在那些鎏金色的发丝上闪动跳跃。  
他咂了咂舌，踢了踢那个男人的小腿，那人便醒了过来。  
“喂，你是这里的老板吗？”  
他眯起眼睛看着对方揉了揉眼睛，然后那双海蓝色的眼睛跟他对上，对方稍微怔了一怔，他仿佛看见了那双眼睛里的凌波微澜。  
“是的。请问要住宿吗？”  
“废话。快去帮我登记。给我一间有壁炉的房间，这里冷死了。”他从口袋里取出身份证，顿了顿又问，“应该还有房间的吧？”  
“当然。这里永远为您预留有最舒适的房间。”男人扯起唇角，笑容儒雅不失风度。  
男人从摇椅上站起来，走进了木屋。他跟着男人来到柜台前，那人用左手拿起笔，在登记本上点了一下，最后还是看了一眼身份证上的名字才在本子上写下了他的名字。  
“利威尔·阿克曼先生，您的房间号是E203，退房时间是下午两点之前。直走右转便是楼梯，请注意脚下。祝您旅途愉快。”男人抬头，脸上仍带着笑。  
利威尔的眉心一颤，齿关边的咬肌不禁绷起。他从对方手里夺过自己的身份证，径直走上了楼梯，找到了自己的房间。  
在钥匙转动的时候，他似乎听到楼下传来了猫的叫声。

 

2.

利威尔是被猫的叫声吵醒的。  
睁开眼睛的时候，壁炉里的火已经熄灭了，窗户大开着，淡色的纱帘在风中飘舞。一只身形娇小的黑猫伏在他的肚皮上，见他醒了，就转身跳下了床。  
脑袋还不是太清醒，他蹙起了眉头，摇摇晃晃地下了床，打算去换衣服，没想到那只黑猫又扑腾过来，蹭着他的脚尖，咬着他的裤腿朝着门的方向努嘴。  
他只好给那只猫开了门，对方在门打开的瞬间便夺门而出，他顿了顿，在即将关上门的时候还是转身追了出去。  
“喂，你这小鬼不要乱跑啊！”  
黑猫没有理会利威尔，只自顾自地一转弯窜下了楼。利威尔跟在他身后，跑到楼下才发现那只黑猫只是回到了主人的身边而已。  
金发的男人背对着利威尔蹲着，从利威尔的角度可以看到他扬起来的唇线。他一只手帮黑猫顺着毛发，另一只手放在黑猫的嘴巴前，那只猫便伸出舌头来舔。看见他身后的利威尔，它的耳朵动了一下，仰起头朝着利威尔叫了一声。  
男人也跟着抬起头。

像海一般深邃的眼睛，看似平静，却藏着将人吞噬殆尽的风暴。  
利威尔突然想起在某个战地的夜晚，干冷的空气让他们的喉咙快要裂开，所有的温情和柔软都在战火中燃成灰烬。他们坐在并不怎么安全的帐篷外面，那个男人脸上的灰还没擦干净，他点燃了一支烟，烟圈袅袅而上，模糊了他的轮廓。他仰起头，夜幕的星子映在他的眼里，就像是平静的海面上镀上了一片星辰。而他用干涩的嗓音喃喃着：“真希望有一天能再见到大海啊……”  
只不过是几年前的事情，现在想起来却像是已经过去了好几个世纪。

“请问有什么我能帮到您的吗？”  
男人温润的嗓音把利威尔的思绪拽了回来，他盯着男人许久，最后说：“帮我准备一份早餐。”  
“早餐已经为您准备好了，请到餐厅的包间用餐。往这边直走就是餐厅了，它会为您带路的。”男人的眼角边皱起淡淡的细纹，侧身为利威尔指出了一条道，那只黑猫从两人的缝隙间挤了出来，“今天的餐点是牛奶粥和酥皮面包。希望合您的口味。”  
利威尔眉梢一扬，“那红茶呢？”  
“因为红茶需要保温，所以需要您自行到饮品区取用。”  
“……嘁。”利威尔撇下嘴角，朝餐厅迈开了脚步。  
“那个……”就在利威尔快要走过男人的身边时，对方的声音又响了起来，“您确定您要穿着睡衣去餐厅吗？餐厅里还有其他人在用餐。”  
利威尔脚步一滞，这才想起刚刚为了追那只黑猫，睡衣都没换就跑了下来。  
浑身漆黑的小猫又开始用毛茸茸的身体蹭他的脚尖，喉头不时发出绵软的呜咽。他的手指动了动，瞥了身旁的男人一眼。尽管有些窘迫，他还是往前走向了餐厅。  
“我又不是女人，有什么所谓。”  
他想朝身后的人摇摇手以示自己完全不在意这件事情，手刚抬起却被一只干燥温暖的手一把握住，他本能地猛地顿住，下意识抬起手肘击向后方，电光火石间，一件棉衣轻轻披在了他的身上，而在他击中对方前对方已经放开了他，退后几步离开了他的攻击范围。  
“虽然您觉得无所谓，但我家的小猫似乎很喜欢您，它可不希望您着凉呢。对吧？”金发男人笑着朝猫咪努了努嘴。  
猫咪乖顺地“喵”了一下，才咬着利威尔的裤腿往餐厅里拖。  
利威尔吸了口气，垂下头看着那只猫，没有说话，沉默地跟着它走进了餐厅的包间。

吃过早饭，利威尔走出庭院。阳光很好，他对着天空伸了个懒腰，而后转身面向身后的金发男人。  
他今天将摇椅摆在了大门旁边的位置，而他依旧抱着一张毛毯躺在上面，一派悠闲地看着书。阳光暖暖地洒下来，让他的表情看起来也变得神采奕奕。  
利威尔看得出来男人的右手不怎么方便，可以行动却无法着力，就连看书也只能用左手拿书。  
“刚刚我在餐厅里看见韩吉了。”利威尔走过去，像第一天见到男人时一样踢了踢他的小腿。  
“哦，是吗。那么您对韩吉小姐的服务还满意吗？”男人将书本放下，朝利威尔露出一个温暖的微笑。  
“当然满意。她可是告诉了我很多事情。”  
“比如呢？”  
“比如E203房是整幢木屋采光最好，面积最大，设施最齐全的房间；比如这个房间尽管一直空着，但你却坚持每天亲自将它打扫干净；还有那只猫的名字叫【Levi】，这是当地的语言，翻译过来读作‘利威尔’。”  
“嗯哼。您说的这些都对，不过为了避免您的误会，我想我还是应该解释一下。E203房之所以闲置并且一直由我亲自打扫，是因为目前只有您出得起这间客房的价格。还有，【Levi】这个名字其实是韩吉小姐起的。”  
利威尔挑了挑眉梢，“哦？那么请问这间客房的价格是多少呢？”  
“嗯……这个嘛，等您结账的时候我会帮您结算的，就不劳您费心了。”男人说着合上了书本，从摇椅上坐起身来，“我想我该去采购一些食材了，请您尽情享受山上的阳光和这里的生活吧，阿克曼先生。”  
“还真是辛苦你了。不送。”利威尔看着男人从他面前走过，淡淡地开口。  
有风吹刮着利威尔的脸颊，就连那个男人的脚步声也一起吹走。  
一直窝在柜台边的壁炉前的黑猫跑了出来，直起身子一直扯利威尔的裤子，一双黑亮的眼睛写满了对利威尔的喜爱。  
利威尔“啧”了一声，蹲下来将黑猫抱起来，一只手轻轻摸着它的头。  
“……下次再敢让我帮你看猫，我就掰折你的腿。”

 

3.

小镇的冬季比其他地区要来得早，才不过十一月上旬，街道便已经被积雪铺满，就连旅店庭院里的绿地也被披上了一层雪白。  
利威尔不喜欢开暖气，便成天坐在壁炉前，饭点到了就下楼吃饭。有时候看见金发男人，对方也只是微笑着问他饭菜合不合胃口，住宿方面还有没有什么需求。  
他偶尔为了多看男人几眼，也会叫他上楼重新打扫，而对方也总是毕恭毕敬地答应。  
住在这里将近一个月，利威尔还没有跟那个男人像从前那样说过话。  
他以为自己可以跟那个人耗很久，但现在似乎已经接近极限了。他坐在壁炉前搓着手暗暗咬牙，黑猫枕在他的大腿上安然地睡着，小小的耳朵不时动一下。  
垂下眼看了看熟睡的猫咪，利威尔还是把它抱起来，轻轻放在了椅子上的棉绒垫子上，从沙发上拿了一件大衣便转身走出了房间。  
就在门关上的当口，黑猫睁开了眼睛，扑腾一下跳到了地面上。

来到楼下，金发男人正在收拾背包，似乎打算下山。  
利威尔看了看窗外，雪已经停了，也没有刮风，户外还难得出了太阳。不过听说这里的大海每年都会不同程度地结冰，所以即使走到庭院里大概也听不到海的声音吧。  
“你要下山吗？”利威尔问。  
“哦，是的，阿克曼先生。”  
“怎么，又是去买菜？”  
男人微怔，随即笑了起来，“今天可不是。我只是打算为我的书柜添置一些新书。”  
“是么。”利威尔将手里的大衣穿上，“那我跟你一起去好了，反正闲着也是闲着，正好有个人给我当导游真是再适合不过了。”  
男人将背包背上，眼睛看着利威尔，微微弯起来。“荣幸至极。”

少了风雪肆虐的小镇显得格外的安静，皮靴踩在雪地里磨出的“沙沙”声在这样宁静的日子里变得十分清晰。  
“这周围的店铺都会卖些纪念品，您喜欢的话也可以买一些来收藏。不过因为现在是旅游淡季，太阳下山的时候他们就会关门回家了。”  
穿梭在街道之间时，金发男人为利威尔介绍着这个小镇的一些古物纪念品。利威尔的视线扫过那些形状各样的吊饰和说不出名字的小饰品，默默地跟在男人身边。  
“还有这间小店，不要看它店面比较小，实际上……”  
男人指着其中一间店铺说着，利威尔没有等他说完便打断他，“那海呢？”  
“嗯？”男人回过头来。  
“我说，去看海的话该走哪个方向？”  
男人愣了一下，才往另一条街指出一个方向，“大海的话，往这个方向哦。不过现在是看不到海浪的，靠近沙滩的部分已经结冰了。如果您想去的话，我也可以带您去看看。”  
利威尔盯着艾尔文的眼睛，仿佛要从那片深海里找出一丝破绽。沉默良久，他才抬手看了看表，“算了，时间不早了。你不是还要去书店么？”  
“阿克曼先生要跟我一起去么？”  
“去看看也不坏。”  
利威尔双手插进裤袋里，跟着男人穿过一条街走到了书店里。  
那是小镇里唯一一家书店，店面很小，老板是个六七十岁的老头，一头白发，留着络腮胡，脸上却洋溢着欢乐的神情。店里的书不多，利威尔看着男人徘徊在一排排书架之间，最后手指点在一本书的书脊上，将它抽了出来。  
利威尔看了一眼，没看清名字，不过应该是南欧名著。

他想起几年前，他们在军营里好不容易忙里偷闲地休息了几天。男人坐在壁炉旁边，柴火爆裂在时间的缝隙里。他的手里拿着一本关于南欧与旅行的书，嘴里却说着截然相反的话：“我想，战争结束后，我或许会在北方定居。”

男人跟老头结了账，便示意利威尔该回旅店了。  
利威尔走出书店，抬头看了看天空。太阳落山了，浅薄的橘黄色日光透过云雾投射下来，却并没有给这个被白雪覆盖的小镇带来一丝暖意。他依旧双手插着口袋，黑色的眼睛看着金发男人在离他三两步的距离停下。  
起风了。  
一切似乎都缓慢了下来，微风吹动他的发丝，他一副淡然的神色，缓缓张了张嘴。  
那些细碎的声音轻得就像从来没有存在过。  
“这个陌生人的游戏，你打算玩到什么时候，艾尔文？”

 

4.

冬日里小镇的夜晚异常寒冷。  
利威尔坐在庭院里的长椅上裹紧了棉袄，窝在他怀里的黑猫一个劲地钻进他的衣服里，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的肚皮。昏黄的路灯把他的影子打在雪地上，一阵寒风吹过，将那个黑影拉扯得几欲碎裂。  
他又想起了战地里的夜晚。

在利威尔的记忆里，在战地里度过的时光是猛烈而短暂的。他的战友，他的伙伴，他的部下都在汹涌的战火中陨落，每一次枪声，每一次炮响都像是对那些死者演奏的赞歌。那里是他们的墓地，而他无能为力。  
但艾尔文·史密斯是不同的。那个人会在他即将崩溃的时候用温暖的双手盖住他的眼睛，从身后紧紧搂住他，用低沉而喑哑的嗓音安抚他：“嘘，嘘——冷静……”  
他就像是绝望中的一丝光亮，在他每一次用力的抚摸和亲吻下，利威尔可以深刻地感受到自己的存在。  
感受到自己像每一个普通的人类一样真实地活在这个世界上。

成功转移阵地的那天晚上，他坐在地上，军医刚刚为他换过药的地方还在隐隐作痛。艾尔文躺在他的身边，他闭着眼，呼吸平稳而缓慢，看起来就像是睡着了一样，谁也不会想到就在昨天军医还说他今天要是再醒不过来也许就再也醒不过来了。  
他垂下头，双手慢慢握成了拳头，指甲刺进肉里，疼痛让他咬紧了牙。

艾尔文被敌军俘虏了。聪明的人不止艾尔文一个，在营救他的过程中，他们中了对方的陷阱，前线只有利威尔活了下来，但所幸伤亡的只是少部分士兵，而且最终也把人救回来了。  
没有艾尔文是不行的。这是上级的意思。不过那些都无所谓，就算只有他一个人，他也照样会做出那样的决定。  
因为那个人能看见他看不到的东西，他还要通过他去看他没见过的世界，所以艾尔文绝不能毫无预兆地在他的生命里消失。至少现在不行。

身边的人的手指稍微动了一下，利威尔转过视线，看见艾尔文缓缓睁开了眼睛，喉咙里挤出了干裂的声音。  
他咽下一口唾沫，喉头上下滚动了一下，紧握的拳头松开了。  
“要喝水吗？”利威尔问。  
也许是喉咙已经干得发不出声音了，艾尔文尝试了几次说出话来，最后还是放弃了，只能对利威尔做出口型：拜托了。  
利威尔咂了咂嘴，起身走出帐篷给艾尔文取了些水。  
军帐外干冷的风夹着尘土吹过，腥味和铁屑味萦绕在鼻端，周围的军帐里不时传出窃窃私语的声音，像是在嘲笑他们的愚蠢和无能。  
他顿了顿脚步，走进了军帐里，把艾尔文扶了起来，为他补充了一些水分。  
“你受伤了。”艾尔文看着利威尔腰上的绷带，声音嘶哑。  
“我没事。”  
“……韩吉呢？”  
“她负责掩护，没什么大碍。”  
“我昏迷了多久？”艾尔文抬手擦了擦嘴角的水渍。  
“大约一周。你放心，这里还算安全。这段时间对方也不敢轻举妄动。”  
“……是么。”  
“……现在感觉怎么样？”  
艾尔文艰难地扯了扯唇角，“……说实话，不太好。”  
利威尔的视线扫过艾尔文缠满纱布的右臂，没有说话。  
艾尔文低头看了看自己的手臂，神色平静，“他们挑断了我的手筋。”  
“……我知道。”  
“似乎还给我注射了一些什么，我不知道。”  
“军医给你做了一个小手术，暂时把那些东西都清理了，命是保住了。不过他们也说你要是一直醒不过来也很难办。”利威尔掀起军帐的帐帘，“你休息一下，我去叫军医过来。”  
“利威尔。”  
他站住，回过头。  
艾尔文动了动嘴，没有发出声音。  
利威尔细小的眼睛微微睁大，随即又恢复了过来。“……别死了就好。”  
他把军医喊了过来，然后一个人走到一块高地上坐下来，点燃了一支烟。

艾尔文最后的唇形，说的是“谢谢”。

“嘿，利威尔，别告诉我你一整晚都坐在这个鬼地方。”  
肩膀冷不丁被拍了一下，利威尔回过神来。  
韩吉在他身边坐了下来。  
天边刚刚露出了一点鱼肚白，黑色的猫伏在利威尔的大腿上，安然地闭着眼睛，还不时咂咂嘴。  
“啊。”利威尔应了一声。  
“我记得你以前可是很畏寒的，怎么，难道现在修炼成仙了，所以在山顶吹了一晚上冷风？”  
利威尔给了她一个摒弃的白眼。  
“早起上早班的人看见发愣走神的人总是忍不住要来关爱一下啊。说吧，你刚刚想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”利威尔别过视线。  
韩吉嗤笑了一声，“利威尔，你真的不是一个适合说谎的人。不过说真的，你到底是怎么找到这里的？”  
“……艾尔文说过，战争结束后，他想开个旅馆，给路过的人行个方便。”  
“大概也只有你会相信这种傻乎乎的话了。”  
利威尔瞪向韩吉，没有说话。  
韩吉耸了耸肩，站起身来拍了拍身上的灰。“OK，OK，其实你也没有那么傻，因为他最后还是遵守了承诺，不是吗？”  
“喂。”没有理会韩吉的话，利威尔在对方离开之前叫住了她，“听说这家伙的名字其实是你起的？”他指了指大腿上的黑猫。  
“哦，这个啊。”韩吉摸了摸脑袋，“艾尔文当时想直接给他起名叫‘利威尔’，我说万一哪一天你找到了这里，知道了这只猫的名字恐怕不太好，就给他建议把你的名字翻译成当地的语言【Levi】而已。哦，别那样看着我，利威尔，我上次就说了，我真的不知道艾尔文为什么假装不认识你。话说回来，这种事情不应该是你最清楚吗？”  
利威尔怔了怔，伸手在韩吉的腰上推了一下。  
“干你的事去。”  
他看着韩吉走向木屋的背影，眼前又浮现出那一日，艾尔文抱着书回过头看着他，那双湛蓝的眼睛里是暴风雨过后的宁静。他看着他的眼睛，说：“如果自己的感情得不到回应，那还不如假装从没开始过。”  
垂在身边的双手抓合了几次，趴在他大腿上的黑猫突然睁开眼睛，从他的腿上一跃而下。  
他从口袋里掏出手机，翻出前些日子韩吉告诉他的艾尔文的号码。  
犹豫了片刻，他还是按下了“SEND”键。  
没多久就有人接听。  
“您好。”低沉的男中音，带着刚睡醒时干涩而浓重的鼻音。  
“……啊，是我。”  
“……利威尔？”那头顿了顿，又问，“来道别吗？”  
“……也不是。”他从来无法参透艾尔文内心所想的东西，但对方却总是能从他的一句话，甚至于一个尾音中猜到他想要做的事情。艾尔文了解他，从他的生活习惯到思维模式无一不知，他早就知道。但一下子便被对方戳穿的感觉还是不太好受，利威尔想说点别的什么，却忽然觉得自己的舌头冷得快打结了，“我，来结账。现在可以告诉我，我的房价是多少了吗？”  
“……你已经在楼下了么？”  
电话里响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，利威尔抬起头，那个唯一一个亮起了灯的房间内的窗帘被拉开，艾尔文穿着棉袄站在窗前，一手拿着电话与他对视。  
“……是无价，你不必付钱就可以离开了。你记得我说过，如果你下榻在我的旅店，我会为你提供免费住宿。”  
“我不喜欢白吃别人的，你知道的。”  
“那么我想要的，你能给我吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
他记得他以前也问过艾尔文同样的问题，在做爱的时候。  
然而那时候对方只是笑了笑，低下头去吻他的眉骨和嘴唇，并没有回答他。  
“你知道我想要什么，你只是一直在假装不知道。”  
利威尔内心一颤，沉默了下来。  
他们的视线就这样在虚空中对撞着，周围很安静，仿佛天地只剩下他们二人。利威尔紧握着手中的电话，听筒里空白的电流声不停地刺激着他的神经。他以为艾尔文会再说些什么，但是没有。什么都没有。  
“嘟”的一声，电话被挂断了。他听着那些长长短短的忙音，看见艾尔文重新拉上了窗帘，走进了房间里。  
对毫无希望的事要从根本上斩断对它的眷恋。这是艾尔文一贯的作风，就像退伍的前一天艾尔文在床上对他说出“爱”这个单词时，他偏过头躲过了他的吻，于是在对方不告而别的这些年里，他再也没有见过他。  
艾尔文一直没有变，变的只有他。他一直以为自己只是在肉体上迷恋着艾尔文，却在这些年的寻寻觅觅里发现他根本不能没有艾尔文。  
从里到外都是。  
他站起身来，走向木屋。  
如果这次艾尔文还是不留下他，那就离开吧。

 

5.

退伍之际，在与三毛分别之前，三毛曾经问他：“你没跟利威尔道别吧？这样真的好吗？”  
他无奈地笑笑，“道别也不能改变什么，他不爱我。在我还能控制住自己之前，我想放他走。”  
“但是你希望他来找你，不是吗？”  
“……或许吧。”  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“我打算去北方开一家旅店，不管他会不会来都为他准备好一个最舒适的房间。他有洁癖，所以我必须每天为他打扫房间……不过这些都只是我想象之中的事情，也许他这辈子也不会来。”他抬头看了看太空，笑容有些苦涩，“但是如果他来了，我这辈子都不想再放他走。”  
三毛看了他一阵，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀。“他会找你的，我已经嗅到了。”  
他微微一怔，唇角轻陷，“你的嗅觉一直很灵敏的。谢谢你的吉言了。”

房间里，艾尔文为自己泡了一杯咖啡。  
他仰坐在房间里的沙发上，抬手捏了捏鼻梁。  
楼下隐约传来了猫叫的声音。

他起身走到窗边，利威尔没有再坐在庭院的长椅上，也许已经离开了。户外开始下起了雪，细碎的冰花粘在有机玻璃上，更平添了一丝冷意。

他呼出一口气，双拳攥紧了又松开。  
他一直都知道他的战友与部下评价他为一个无情的人，但这并不代表他能对所有事无动于衷。比如当利威尔潜伏在房顶之上瞄准敌人时，他会忍不住仰望着他，小心翼翼恐惧着他的坠落；比如当他的部下在炮火下战死的时候，利威尔眼底下那瞬间崩溃的神色，让他的思维深处也不禁隐隐作痛。  
再比如，当再一次见到利威尔，他就再也不想放手。  
他骤然转身，打开了房门。  
……  
艾尔文看着站在他面前，举起手作势要敲门的利威尔，顿了顿，接着眨了眨眼睛。  
利威尔明显也愣住了，两秒之后，他别过头，“啧”了一声。  
“……我以为你已经走了。”艾尔文终于找回了自己的声音。  
“我没打算这么简单就结束。”利威尔看了艾尔文一眼，发现他的表情没什么变化，火气突然就上来了，“你要是不高兴，我走就是。”  
转身的瞬间，艾尔文还是拉住了他的手。  
“进来吧。”他轻声说。  
利威尔走进艾尔文的房间，壁炉里的火燃得很旺，他脱掉大衣扔在沙发上，转过身走向艾尔文，不由分说将他一步步推向房间尽头的双人床，一把将他按在床上。  
“你要的，我全都给你。”他边说边解开自己的衬衫和裤子。  
艾尔文咽下一口唾沫，微仰着头看着他，“你没必要这样。”  
“不要的话，推开就好了。就像以前一样。”他挤进艾尔文的双腿间，对方还是像以前一样干净，身上总带着淡淡的体香。  
他低下头去啃艾尔文的嘴唇，没有任何技术可言，近乎噬咬的亲吻，就像要把这几年份的亲吻一次性补回来。他用舌尖挑开了对方的嘴唇，放肆地舔舐缠绕着他的口腔内壁，而后对方的舌尖也卷了上来，含吻吮吸的力度大得让他怀念。  
艾尔文伸手托住了他的后脑勺，忘情地吻着他，甚至在利威尔想要推开他时仍继续与他纠缠了一阵才放开他。  
“……我还以为你有多圣洁。”利威尔扯了扯唇角，摸了一下自己有些红肿的嘴唇。  
“没有一个男人会拒绝自己的心上人。”艾尔文笑了一下，那双海蓝色的眼睛里是极度压抑过后怒吼的海啸。  
利威尔愣了一下，眼眶莫名痛了起来。他没有回答，而是蹲下来把艾尔文的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，对方半勃起的性器就这样呈现在他面前。他咽了一口口水，双手触上艾尔文的阴茎，顿了顿后将它含进了嘴里。  
“利威尔，你不用……唔……”  
被包裹的感觉来的太突然，但仅仅只是这样的温暖和湿润感已经让艾尔文瞬间硬了起来。他下意识将手插进利威尔柔软的黑发里，抚慰般揉捏起了那些发丝。  
利威尔爱干净，他从不为别人口交，艾尔文是第一个。他努力回忆着艾尔文以前给他口交时的动作，笨拙地吮吸着对方的顶端，把嘴里那根东西使劲往喉咙里塞，牙齿却不住地磕到表面的皮肤。只不过吹个萧，却好像比在炎热的烈日下伏击敌人更让人紧张，硬是把利威尔弄出了一身汗，幸好艾尔文什么也没说，只是一个劲拉长自己的呼吸，喉咙里偶尔发出一声满足的叹息，看起来还挺享受。他这才放宽了心，开始大胆地舔弄吮吸起来。  
“够了……利威尔……”  
艾尔文有点想射了，但他不想射在利威尔的嘴里，他知道利威尔嫌那些东西脏。但利威尔却执着地吸着他的老二，直到艾尔文终于忍不住射进了他的喉咙里。  
艾尔文连连从床头抽了纸巾递给利威尔，没想到利威尔不但没擦，反而把全部的精液都吞了下去。还有残留在嘴角没咽下去的，也被他用舌头全数舔进了嘴里。  
“……好苦。”利威尔皱了皱眉头，蹲在地上却好像起不来了，艾尔文往下一看，他也硬的厉害，顶端不断有透明的液体滴落在地板上。  
艾尔文看见利威尔这样子，老二很快又坚挺了起来，他单手把利威尔捞起来，让他骑到自己身上，微仰起头去亲他。利威尔伸手去推他，他反而更用力扣紧利威尔的腰，让他们贴的更紧。“我不嫌弃自己的味道。”他说着亲上利威尔的嘴，一路往下舔吻他的喉结，锁骨。利威尔没力气反抗，只能抱紧他的脑袋，用力去闻他发丝间的味道。  
扶在腰上的手缓缓往下游移到利威尔的后穴，艾尔文的抚摸一向很用力，每一次都像要把他揉碎一般。他想起韩吉曾经说过，男人喜欢用抚摸来宣泄自己的占有欲，而利威尔享受这样的抚摸。  
艾尔文从床头柜里拿了一盒润滑剂，伸手进去沾了几个指头的量，接着慢慢探进了利威尔的小穴里。  
“啊……”利威尔的身体不由自主地僵硬起来。艾尔文安抚一般摸着他光裸的背，把头埋在他的脖颈里，一遍遍轻吻着，“……放松。”  
“貌似……有点难啊。”利威尔艰难地抬起眼，一股湿气在他的双眼中流转，“毕竟好几年没用了。”  
艾尔文顿了顿，又蜻蜓点水般亲他的嘴唇，唇角是掩饰不住的笑意。利威尔皱起眉，张口在他肩膀上啃出一排牙印。艾尔文笑起来，下意识用右手抚上利威尔的脸，却被对方猛地扣住了手腕。  
当年在军营里因为没有足够的医疗器材所以并没有给艾尔文做接合手术，也让他的手错过了最佳恢复期，但如果退伍后他认真做了复健的话，不会变成现在这种样子。  
艾尔文微怔，接着笑了笑，“只是留作纪念。”  
利威尔眉梢一扬，艾尔文知道他是真的不悦，“拿自己的身体作纪念？”  
“我怕我忘记差一点离开你时的那种绝望。”  
利威尔心中一软，而对方就在这当口又往里面加了一根手指。“唔……！”他的后穴骤然收缩咬紧，艾尔文抬头含住他的唇，感受着他有些软化的意识。口腔内精液的腥气还未褪去，这让艾尔文的头皮一阵发麻，他的呼吸逐渐粗哑起来，手指又随之增加了一根。  
“其实没有想象中那么难。”他放开了利威尔，尾音随着他的唇角一起上扬。  
“……操。”利威尔咬紧了牙关，生理性泪水还是不自觉地溢满了眼眶。他隔着水汽看进艾尔文的眼睛里，然后任由自己陷进去。艾尔文那根东西就在入口处轻轻摩擦着他，缓缓打着旋，他报复性地挠他的背，“…快点进来……”  
艾尔文吃痛地咧了咧嘴，“悉听遵命，尊敬的客人。”  
利威尔以为自己已经做足了心理准备，但当艾尔文缓缓插入他的时候，他还是不可控制地僵硬了起来，后穴不断地收缩着绞紧艾尔文，这让艾尔文也倒抽了一口气。他的手掌一直抚摸着利威尔的背，所及之处带起的热度几乎要将利威尔燃烧。他又试着进去了一些，而利威尔却直接坐了下来。  
撕裂的疼痛与随之而来的快感电击一般袭击着利威尔的大脑，他向后昂扬起头，手指紧紧抠着艾尔文的背，力度大得几乎要将那些皮肤也撕烂。  
有多久，他没有像现在这样跟艾尔文做爱了。又有多少个晚上，他躺在床上想着艾尔文的样子高潮，却始终感受不到对方的体温。他想念艾尔文想的快要发疯，不仅是因为他喜欢跟艾尔文做爱，还因为他已经迷失在自己的心动中无法自拔。  
埋在身体里的性器尝试着往上顶了一下，呻吟从毫无防备的利威尔嘴里漏了出来，他来不及捂嘴，就一口咬在艾尔文的脖子上。他听见艾尔文的轻笑回荡在耳边，“你以前没这么害羞的。”  
“…啰嗦，快动……”  
艾尔文轻笑了一下，“我的手不太方便，所以要麻烦你搂紧我了。”  
利威尔的身体轻颤了一下，接着双手环上了艾尔文的脖颈。艾尔文再也克制不住自己的欲望，把性器抽出至只剩顶端留在里面后狠狠捅进了利威尔的身体。身体突然被猛地撑开，利威尔屏住一口气，浅色的扩肌瞬间收缩，他听到身上的人也倒抽了一口气。接着，艾尔文在利威尔体内缓缓抽动起来。  
“唔…艾…尔文……啊…”  
“放松，利威尔。”  
“混…蛋……啊嗯…”  
利威尔被艾尔文撞得一句完整的话都说不出来，艾尔文单手扣着他的腰，将他更加拉近自己，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，用低沉而粗哑的声音重复着，“利威尔……留下来。”他单手搂着利威尔已经瘫软下来的身体，一遍遍吻过他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。  
利威尔微微睁着眼睛，把头埋进艾尔文的肩窝里，声音闷闷的。  
“……好。”

他又听到猫叫声，在眼前一片空白的时候。

 

6.

一切平静下来后，他们躺在床上微微喘着气。艾尔文靠在床头伸手在床头柜里拿了一包烟，从里面咬出一根，点燃。利威尔侧头看着艾尔文有些朦胧的侧脸，撑起身来，从他的指间把烟拿走，放进嘴里吸了一口。  
“我们有多久没有抽过同一支烟了？”利威尔吐出一口烟圈。  
“不知道。”艾尔文轻笑一声，“我还以为你已经戒了。毕竟你来了以后我还没闻到过你身上有烟味。”  
“我怎么不知道你这么关心我？”  
艾尔文把利威尔嘴里的烟拿出来，在他唇上印下了一个吻。  
利威尔一下子反应了过来，“啊，那只猫……”他垂下眼，嗤笑一声，“我居然一直没想到。”  
“它很可爱，不是吗？”  
“整天‘喵喵喵’地叫，吵死了。刚才也是。”  
“那是它在发情的叫声。”  
“你他妈才发情。”利威尔的手在被窝里捏了艾尔文的腰一下，接着满意地看到对方吃痛地扯了扯眼睛。他又吸了一口烟，重重吐出来，“我没钱买烟了。”  
“嗯？”艾尔文眨了眨眼睛，显然没反应过来。  
“退伍以后发的抚恤金没剩多少了，我得省着点用。而且我冒充一个旅行者已经够久了，这里是我的最后一站，如果还是没找到你的话，我就打算回去找工作。”利威尔吸一口气，“总不能一直这样下去。”  
艾尔文翻侧过身来，拿起利威尔的手放到唇边轻轻一吻，“那以后我养你，怎么样？”  
利威尔挑了挑眼角，“你这是把我当成女人了么？”  
“我这是在向你求爱。”艾尔文把烟从利威尔手里抽出来，抽了一口后将它摁灭在了烟灰缸里。  
利威尔承认自己在某一瞬间愣住了，尽管这并不是他第一次听到艾尔文说“爱”这个单词。  
“你的回答呢？”艾尔文那双海蓝色的眼睛离他越来越近，温热的气息扫过他的脸颊，引起一阵心悸。  
他在即将接触到他的嘴唇时停了下来。  
“你的回答呢？”他又重复了一次。  
“我愿意。”下定决心似的，他双手搂住了艾尔文的脖子，在艾尔文的唇上抿了一下，唇角微微扬起，“还有，我爱你。”  
艾尔文怔了怔，低头吻住了利威尔。  
“我接受你迟来的告白。”

*** *** ***

许多许多年后，在秋意阑珊的早晨里，阳光和煦温暖，地上铺满了金黄的叶子，仿佛一场秋日赞礼。两个满头银丝的老人并肩坐在庭院的长椅上，头靠着头。  
白鸽扑啦啦拍打着翅膀飞向天际。  
艾尔文与利威尔十指相握，拇指在对方的掌心轻轻摩挲。  
“生日快乐。”利威尔闭着眼轻轻开口。  
“谢谢。”艾尔文扬起唇角。  
“我记得你很少说谢谢。”利威尔睁开眼睛，阳光刺进他的眼睛里，让他不禁眯起眼，抬手挡住了眼睛。  
“我记得我曾经对你说过一次。”  
“嗯哼。你当时在谢我什么？”  
“谢你当初没有丢下我一个人。要知道这么多人因我而死，我是要下地狱的，可地狱里没有你，我要怎么办？”  
“那让我也一起下地狱吧。”  
艾尔文睁开眼笑起来，那些银白的发丝在微风中飘动。“可是我舍不得。”  
利威尔撇撇嘴，又问，“那刚刚你又在谢什么？”  
“那个啊……”艾尔文转过脸，伸长脖子靠近利威尔的耳朵。  
温热的气息掠过他的鼻尖，吐进他的耳朵里，一阵阵发痒，连同心脏也一起涌起一阵酥麻的感觉。  
那是他这辈子听过的最美的情话。  
他说，谢谢你，爱上我。

 

Fin.


End file.
